


Eyes On Kazuhira

by embersheai



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersheai/pseuds/embersheai
Summary: 之前打游戏时碰到密语者那个eyes on Kazuhira的过场动画，游戏里最后好像也没说明白密语者到底指的是什么，那就理解成eyes on Kazuhira他在挪用纸箱开发款项开汉堡店吧（喂憨批文学，如果有什么问题一定都是我边听played us like a damn fiddle remix边写的原因= =|||||||





	Eyes On Kazuhira

“多注意Kazuhira，这是寄生虫告诉我的。”  
闪烁着幽光的寄生虫从四周的空气和地面里缓缓聚拢过来，逐渐消失在密语者身上，而密语者向Venom丢下这么一句没头没脑的话，就带着一身萤火虫似的寄生虫离开了，留下Venom莫名其妙地站在原地，琢磨起他语焉不详的谜语。  
Kaz最近不在基地，这两天的任务调度都是Ocelot完成的。Kaz离开之前Venom没问他准备去哪里：即使是基地的副司令，也该有些私人时间。更何况从阿富汗回来之后，Kaz几乎没怎么离开过基地。Venom甚至不介意他出去得更频繁一些。  
密语者的话乍一听让人有些不安，Venom很快意识到，自己担心的并非是Kaz在基地之外做什么可疑举动，而是他会不会在自己不知道的地方遇上什么困境。他打开手持终端看了一眼，上一个任务刚刚完成，新的任务信息还没有出现，终端上也没有Kaz发来的消息。仿生义肢的手指触摸终端的外壳时会带来粗糙的触感和摩擦声音，Venom至今没能习惯，他突然想起离开前几天的Kaz，的确寡言得有些反常，总是一副殚忧极瘁的疲惫神态，甚至在和他谈论母基地远大前程的时候都会走神——或许Kaz又在被残肢处的幻痛折磨了？Venom活动了一下关节，忧心忡忡地想。  
他在西面甲板上遇到了正在教DD新动作的Ocelot，Ocelot正无奈地摊开口袋，给DD看自己已经没有更多肉干了，DD失望地呜呜叫了两声，发现Venom走近，转过头来用鼻子开始拱他的口袋。Ocelot向他点头致意，Venom也点点头，蹲下身开始摸DD毛绒绒的下巴：“有Kaz的消息吗？”  
“他在你回来之前不久传来了信息，说今晚就会到基地。”Ocelot的指尖摩挲着自己的枪套，若有所思，“正好你问起Miller，我有点事要和你说。”  
“什么？”DD在Venom的掌心喷出温热的鼻息，他抬起头看向Ocelot，对方的眼睛隐没在一侧集装箱高大的阴影里，看不清其中神色。  
“我最近查看基地账目的时候发现，近两个月的GMP数目有点小问题……”Ocelot的语速很慢，一边说一边仔细斟酌着措辞，“当然，我没有质疑Miller的意思，他比谁都关心基地……只是，你知道的，他的视力不如从前了，在帮你调度的同时管理基地的确不是什么容易的活，我担心他总那么熬着，难免会看走眼。”  
“唔。”Venom短促地应了一声，拍拍DD的脑袋，从地上站起身，接过Ocelot递过来的终端，翻看上面密密麻麻的数据。那些繁复的类目对他而言非常陌生，毕竟大部分时候他是负责消费而非攒钱的那个。他看了一会，将终端递回去，“等Kaz回来，我会和他谈谈的。”  
“呃，我不是那个意思。”Ocelot摸了摸鼻子，看了Venom一眼，“我的建议是，等他回来，你用轻松点的事情引开他注意力，让他保持忙碌——还是轻松的那种。我知道有几个士兵能做不错的会计，安排他们慢慢接管基地的账目，等Kaz意识到他松懈一点基地也不会塌，就好办了。”  
“知道了，我会想办法的。”Venom点头，又摸了一把DD竖立的耳朵。  
Ocelot从鼻子里满意地嗯了一声，指指自己身后训练场的方向，错落的枪响一声一声从那里传过来：“我该去训练你新带回来的士兵了。”Venom再次点头，Ocelot转身朝训练场走过去，DD冲着Venom摇了摇尾巴，也跟着Ocelot离开了。

休闲时间过得总是太快，Venom站在甲板上吸了一口幻影雪茄，看着夕阳逐渐沉没入海，吐出烟雾以后意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，但只能尝到安神草药苦涩的味道。他刚冲过澡，海风正在吹干他潮湿的头发。  
七点了，基地里回荡着晚餐时间的提示广播。Venom熄灭了雪茄，朝餐厅的方向走去。不知道为什么，今天来到餐厅的士兵比往常少了很多，但当他拿到那份和午餐如出一辙的红菜汤和面包时，又觉得情况也没有那么难以理解了。  
Venom刚坐下没多久，Eli带着另外几个孩子像一阵风一样冲进了餐厅，在发现晚饭内容后又唉声叹气地走了。Venom放下汤勺，皱起眉毛，尽管Kaz没有训练他们的打算，但不吃饭会影响发育，总归不是件好事。然而下一秒Venom就意识到，他没有立场也没有办法去管教他们，只好叹了口气，继续解决自己不甚喜人的晚餐。  
从餐厅走出来的时候，Venom惊讶地发现那群孩子正并排坐在靠海的栏杆边上，每人手里拿着个汉堡，边吃边用他听不懂的语言交谈。看到Venom，他们的对话短暂地停顿了一瞬，又很快继续下去。Venom看了一眼他们手里的汉堡，牛肉和芝士的气味钻进他的鼻腔，浓郁得几乎令人难以忍受，他听见自己的肚子发出一声哀鸣。  
他咳嗽了一声，走到Eli身边：“这个……你们的汉堡，是从哪来的？”  
Eli不耐烦地哼了一声，三两口吃完剩下的汉堡，用手背抹了把嘴，从地上站起来。余下的孩子看到他们的小头领起身，也紧跟着站了起来。Eli从Venom和护栏间的空隙挤了过去，一言不发地带着他的小队伍走开了，走在最末尾的孩子瞥了Venom一眼，眼神里漏出点同情和抱歉的意味，向研究开发平台的方向做了个手势。

当Venom在开发平台的底层甲板找到汉堡来源的时候，天已经全黑了，一名士兵正在把几个用来装食品的保温箱叠在一起，搬到一旁的手推车上。通常情况下这是个人迹罕至的角落，只装了零落几盏灯，然而借着微弱的光线，Venom还是认出了那名士兵：那是Kaz最信任的几名得力干将之一，是叫Flaming Hawk还是Flaming Ant来着？他记不清了。  
听到有人走近的脚步声，那名士兵没有抬头，继续着手上搬运的动作：“你来晚了，只有素汉堡了，但我知道没人想吃豆腐汉堡。”  
“生意不错，哈？”Venom咳嗽了一声，说，听到他的声音，士兵明显吓了一跳，放下手里的东西，向他敬了个礼，他的动作太大，以至于碰掉了头上别着钻石狗徽章的贝雷帽。  
“Boss。”士兵狼狈地弯下身捡回自己的帽子，惊疑不定地盯着Venom。Venom走到手推车边，发现那些保温箱后面还放着一个更小的纸盒子，顶端开了一道狭窄而粗糙的口子，底下写着“意见箱”几个字。纸盒旁边放着一小叠空白的卡纸，Venom拿起一张，发现这竟然是张关于汉堡口味的意见反馈表，从面包口味到肉饼熟度都事无巨细地列了出来，每一条标准后面还跟着从笑脸到哭脸的量表。  
“普通汉堡一个也没有了吗？”Venom压低了声音，使自己听起来尽量有说服力，“你看，出于食品安全考量，基地里并不提倡这种做法。但如果你给我一个汉堡，不要素的，让我……鉴定一下，我可以考虑不把你的小生意告诉我们的副司令。”  
对方的表情看起来越发恐慌和疑惑，看来Kaz的威信比他想象的更强大，Venom想着。士兵最后还是顺从地点点头，从自己的腰包里摸出一个汉堡递给Venom，看起来像是他原本准备留给自己的夜宵。Venom的罪恶感只维持了几秒，很快就被隔着包装纸飘散出来的香味淹没了，他挥挥手，示意士兵可以离开了。  
Venom在回司令部平台的路上一点点扒开汉堡的包装纸，咬了一口，汉堡有点凉了，但味道依旧很好，面包松软，生菜和番茄新鲜多汁，稍微融化的芝士覆盖在肉饼微焦的表面，内里则透着鲜嫩的粉红色。Venom发出一声满足的叹息，莫名想起自己多年前听过的一句快餐广告语：把它放进你的胃里！不然你就是个呆子。  
吃完最后一口汉堡的时候，Venom隐约听见云层间传来螺旋桨沉重的噪音，他想那多半是Kaz回来了，准备到停机坪去接他。直升机上闪烁的红光穿过夜间的云层，旋翼转动的频率逐渐放缓，控制着机身下降。Venom走到停机坪附近，突然想到不知道Kaz吃过饭了没有，刚吃完的一整个汉堡化作一种细小的、近乎不好意思的情绪攀爬过他的皮肤，Venom四处张望了一下，视线范围内没发现垃圾桶，只好把汉堡的包装纸随手团了团，塞进口袋里。  
旋翼转动的声响渐轻，直到最后一点发动机的嗡鸣也被涛声覆盖过去，那架颜色晦暗的机械降落在Venom面前。机舱门被打开，Kaz看起来心情不错，自然而然地揽住Venom的肩膀，让他扶着自己下了直升机：“你不用来接我的。”  
“我正好在附近。”Venom说，他注意到Kaz没穿他惯常穿的那身军装，风衣底下只有一件样式休闲的衬衫，没打领带，领口的前两个扣子松散地敞开。他们站在停机坪边上，有一搭没一搭地谈论动物保育区快装不下了等等琐事，等着Kaz的下属把车开过来，Kaz站定后就松开了Venom，但他们仍然站得很近，Venom能闻到Kaz身上传来一股香气，不是香水的味道，而是种诱人的油脂气味，让Venom联想到刚炸出来的薯条。  
至少Kaz闻起来是吃过饭了，他松了口气。  
“去研究开发平台。”他们坐上车，Kaz对驾驶员说。  
“去那做什么？”Venom接过Kaz的拐杖，放到座位底下的空隙里。他立即意识到自己问了个傻问题，Kaz有些疑惑地转过头看他：“去处理一下工作上的事，这两天不在基地，一定又有一大堆工作要做了。”  
“唔。”Venom感到移动终端正在裤子口袋里硌着自己的屁股，他想了想，“太晚了，先回去休息吧，明天再处理也来得及。”Kaz又看了他一会，夜色昏暝，Venom看不清那副墨镜后面的眼睛正透露出怎样的神色，但他看见Kaz抿住嘴角，露出一个微弱的笑容，点了点头：“都听你的，Boss。”Kaz又转向驾驶员，说，“送我们回住宿区吧。”  
“好的，长官。”驾驶座上的士兵说，启动了车。  
Kaz仍然在和Venom说母基地最近的情况，基地里的车辆有很多优点，但消音器效果不是其中之一。从“战斗小组又有两个麻烦鬼打架被我关禁闭了”之后，Venom就听不清Kaz在说什么了，但他仍然艰难地试图从引擎的轰鸣里辨认出几个关键字，并对Kaz进行回应，两人竟然也就这样牛头不对马嘴地聊了一路，Venom猜想Kaz多半也没听清他在说什么。

Venom可以对他能想到的任何人或者东西发誓，当Ocelot对他说，用轻松一点的事情引开Kaz的注意力，让Kaz“保持忙碌”时，他的计划绝不是像现在这样，在卧室门关上的下一秒就和Kaz纠缠在一起，一边近乎粗鲁地互相亲吻，一边摸索着脱去对方的衣物。然而Kaz明显以为这就是Venom阻止自己回办公室的主要原因，他粗重地喘着气，眼镜在刚进门的时候就被Venom摘下了，帽子也在动作间落到床上，他们进门后没来得及开灯，黑暗中被Venom揉乱的金发借着窗外月色仍然熠熠生辉。  
“怎么了？”Kaz似乎发现了Venom正在走神，他们从先前仿佛无尽的亲吻中短暂分开，他衬衫上的扣子被完全解开了，袒露出底下微微泛红的胸腹皮肤。Kaz探身到床头，转动开关，把灯光调到恰到好处的亮度，然后靠坐回来，咬住指尖的皮料将手套脱下，又伸手去解Venom的皮带扣。  
“没事。”Venom回答，自觉地解开了皮带。灯光映亮室内，他发现Kaz看起来像是有几天没有剃须了，下颌和嘴唇周围覆盖了一层浅金色的胡茬，在暖色的光线里显得柔软，Kaz一贯紧绷的嘴角和颧骨在绒毛般的胡茬衬托中变得柔和起来。  
管他呢，Venom看开了，只要能达成目标，在手段上可以适当地灵活变通。于是他凑上去，开始帮Kaz解开义肢上方的膝上环带，取下义肢。尽管Kaz的腿和义肢之间一直垫着一层毛毡套作为缓冲，但长久的使用行走还是在他的残肢末端形成了一层薄茧。Venom盯着Kaz膝盖处被假肢固定带勒出的红痕，伸出手去用指尖缓慢地摩挲，像是想要用手指将那道痕迹抚平。  
Kaz靠坐在床边，闭上眼睛，呼吸变得平缓，在Venom触碰他之前，他甚至没意识到自己有多疲惫。在他逐渐放松下来的时候，Venom的手动了动，轻轻抚过他肢体末端那层生硬的薄茧，Kaz的肩背顿时敏感地绷紧，喘了一声，然后用另一条腿轻轻踢了一下Venom的手臂：“嘿，脱你自己的衣服去。”  
“当然。”Venom答应道，收回手开始扯掉自己已经松松垮垮的裤子，一边凑到Kaz的颈侧，继续先前中断的吻。Kaz低下头，用嘴唇回应了他，手掌从Venom脊背上那些微微凸起的疤痕一路上行，经过渗出细密汗水的后颈，没入Venom还没来得及束起的头发。那条碍事的裤子终于被脱去，Venom随手把长裤扔到床尾，动作太急，口袋里的移动终端掉了出来，落在地毯上发出沉闷的响声，同时掉出来的还有之前被他胡乱塞进去的那团汉堡包装纸。  
听到有物件落地的声音，Kaz松开了按在Venom后脑处的手，好奇地抬起头，越过Venom的肩膀去看是什么东西，在看见地面的一瞬，Venom感到Kaz的呼吸不安地停顿了一下。  
“Boss……你发现了？”Kaz低声问他，声音嘶哑而犹疑。  
Venom无奈地下了床，把那两件东西捡起来，Kaz的问话令他迷茫了一小会，才反应过来Kaz可能是指汉堡的事。Venom觉得奇怪，Kaz一直是他们中间对语言技巧更加熟稔的那个，此时却像是被猫抓住了舌头。种种疑惑的谜团在Venom的脑海中堆积起来，他一时间不知该如何回应，只是反问道：“呃，你也发现了？”  
“什么？”  
“什么？”Venom更加迷茫了，他低下头看了一眼手里颜色鲜亮的纸团，又抬起头看向Kaz。对上Venom的视线，Kaz神色躲闪，不安地转开了眼睛。Venom的视线在两者间反复来回了几次，突然联想到了给他汉堡的那个士兵在他提到Kaz时像看什么超自然生物似的神情，才隐隐意识到不对劲。  
他展开手里的包装纸，塑料纸上有的地方被油渍浸得透明，但仔细看过去，Venom还是能辨认出上面倾斜地排列着的浅色字体：  
Miller’s Maxi Buns.

The End

以下是密语者的寄生虫在夜间散步时听到的一小段对话：  
“Boss……！听我解释……汉堡店的生意前段时间很糟糕，我的全部积蓄都投进去了，实在没有办法才……最近情况一有起色我就把基地的GMP补上了……”  
“你本可以告诉我的，Kaz，做错了就是做错了。不过，你可以将功补过。”  
“啊？”  
“我想要鱼汉堡，加上虾也可以。”

Truly, truly, this is the end.


End file.
